His Best Decision
by redmask22
Summary: Warren thanks his gut for telling him to go outside for once, without that, He wouldn't have met her.


Chapter 1

In his room, he was sprawled out on his bed, on foot off the edge of the bed, the other hooked on the blanket he owned for 4 years. Last night he had watched a ton of shows, namely some of the sci-fi genre.

Warren Graham was on his last year of high school, and oh boy, he was still a mess. He had some friends, mostly girls who were nice to him during his class hours, barely any guys, except for Daniel and Samuel maybe. As messy as he was and his head was full of knowledge and memes, Warren was a smart guy. You can see it in his room.

Though not the cleanest, he had a bookshelf filled with multiple textbooks and comic books, a table big enough to have a beautiful laptop (12GB RAM) that he himself configured, and a television equipped with a game console. Warren was smart not to anger his parents, he was good in school and to them, and he's even earning money for himself to buy a new car.

The alarm blasted an electronic tune within his room. He groan as he searched for in in this blanket.

He doesn't like being late for things, so he sets his alarm hours before his first period. When he's this early he likes to turn on his laptop and review his "movie booty".

"Can't believe I watched so much _Doctor Who_ last night." He rubbed his eyes and fixed his hair.

Around this time of the day, Warren likes to read up on any online articles from science blogs, especially ones that involved Stephen Hawking, Bill Nye, and Neil Degrasse Tyson.

However, today, he felt something in his gut, something that told him to take a walk outside.

He wasn't in particularly the outside type, he like to linger in the science room, or his room to be more exact. He usually only goes out if Brooke invites him to fly his drone or if Stella has another rumor to tell him. But right now, Warren feels, with all his heart: _go outside today_.

It was bright outside, cool morning air flung into his face. Strange, he feels like something good is about to happen. He walks along the small path, being careful not to get hit but the jocks with their football. He thinks to himself, _what made me go outside?_

He walks further down the road, everything was the same, some new students coming into the school every year like to go inside their dorms as late as the first day. Warren notices a girl with a stroller bag, messenger bag, a guitar, and… a polaroid camera.

As he walks the opposite route, his eyes wander towards the girl. He saw her talk a selfie. _Oh. She's one of those girls._ He thought to himself, why to people even like taking pictures of themselves anyway? It's embarrassing and vain in his opinion.

He walked up towards a tree, sitting by the roots. He pulls out his book about black holes. Man his gut was wrong, today wasn't special, it was just another lame morning and he should've stayed inside to use his laptop.

As he opens the book, his eyes caught sight of something: the girl from a while ago. She was taking pictures around the courtyard, looking at Mr. Jefferson's photography, and most of all, she was mutter to herself.

Warren found is cute that the girl would talk to herself in public. He started to notice she was getting closer to his tree. _Act cool, Warren._

The girl was slowly chasing a group of squirrels, pacing herself slowly, making sure the animals wouldn't scurry away. Unfortunately, Warren leaned a bit closer, making a small twig beside him snap.

"Aw man," The girl frowned, missing her subjects as they shuffled into the bushes.

"S-sorry…" Warren muttered, walking towards her. "I… I didn't mean to make a sound."

"Nah, it's okay, seems like Blackwell has a lot of squirrels here, I beat I could catch more photos eventually." She smiled at Warren, relieving him of his fault.

Warren was somewhat shocked at how nice this girl was, despite how he thought of her initially. "You… You're not from around here are you?" Warren asked, stuttering a bit as he and the girl made eye contact.

"How can you tell?" She smirked suspiciously, Warren continued. "Uhm, well I've been a student here for 3 years now, and I've seen almost everyone."

"Really now?"

"Well, that and I saw you moving in with your bags." Warren mentioned, worried that the girl might think he was stalking her.

"Oh… Yeah…" The girl sighed a bit before looking at Warren again. "Actually I grew up here in Arcadia Bay. I moved to Seattle 5 years ago and went back to take up photography here in Blackwell."

"That sounds cool, but how come you moved in so late?" Warren asked, once again proving his stalking powers.

"Uh… I was busying watching _Doctor Who_ the other day and I missed the bus going here." She chuckled to herself, all the while Warren was in awe.

A beautiful, funny, AND geeky girl is right in front of his eyes, and now he thanks his past self for making him go outside today.

"I'm Max, by the way," She told him, reaching out her hand for a hand shake.

"I.. I'm Warren." He smiled, he smiled like it was the first time he ever did. For once, he didn't feel so smart, so weird, or so unmotivated. He felt light in his chest as they shook hands.

"I'll see you around, Warren." She told him.

He nodded as he watched her walk towards the girls' dormitory.

 _This was the best decision of my life_.

A/N: I haven't written a fanfic in forever, almost years now. But if I feel more motivated, I might continue or make more.


End file.
